Volar
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Nota mental: "no caer de nuevo en las trampas de Harry e incluso de Ronald".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K.

* * *

**Volar**

* * *

La castaña sujetó con fuerza la cintura del azabache, cómo si la vida se le fuera en aquella acción, mientras que Harry sólo sonreía, divertido.

― Esto no me gusta para nada, Harry. ― opinó la chica, apretándose fuertemente contra el moreno.

Volar nunca había sido su fuerte, quizás nunca lo sería; pero la maldita cara de melancolía- muy bien trabajada, por cierto.- que el azabache colocó al pedirle que le acompañara en aquella- _terrible_.- azaña la había convencido.

Nota mental: "_no caer de nuevo en las trampas de Harry e incluso de Ronald_".

Maldito Harry Potter y su estúpida cara de borrego perdido.

No. No lo odiaba, era casi imposible aborrecer a alguien con quien has convivido durante tantos años, aunque debía admitir que existían veces- _justo como la que vivía ahora._- en que cumplir el más oscuro deseo de lord Voldemort: matarlo, se le hacía tentador.

Suspiró. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza, sintiendo que el viento chocaba contra su rostro, causando que su estomago que revolviera. Harry sonrió. Una loca idea había cruzado su mente, era además de divertida muy peligrosa, pero le parecía realmente fascinante.

Después de todo ¿Qué mejor manera de quitarle el miedo a Hermione podía encontrar? Debía intentarlo, pese a qué después se arrepintiera o quizás no. Sacó la varita de su túnica y hechizó la escoba para que esta volara por sí sola.

― ¿Qué haces? ― titubeó la castaña.

Harry había quitado las manos de la chica de su cintura, para luego intentar voltearse y quedar frente a la castaña.

― ¡Harry! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarnos! ― exclamó, turbada la Gryffindor.

Él sonrió.

― No. Sólo quería tranquilizarte, Hermione. ― susurró el azabache.

Y entonces la abrazó. Y ella sujetó con más fuerza la cintura del moreno, tal y como si esta fuera su tabla de salvación.

― Juro, Harry James Potter, qué sí algo malo nos pasa no te lo perdonaré nunca. ― declaró, enojada.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás para poder observar el rostro asustado de Hermione, suspiró. Aquello no estaba funcionando.

― Hermione… ¡Vamos! Volar no es tan malo. ― aseguró.

Hermione alzó su vista y la fijó con rabia en el moreno. ― Dilo por ti, Harry. Sabes perfectamente que yo odio volar. ―argumentó la chica con enojo.

Ella temblaba ligeramente. El miedo invadía por completo su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Nunca. Absolutamente nunca le había gustado volar. Era su fobia. Era su miedo. Harry Potter no tenía derecho a hacérselo vivir de tal manera. Y lo que más rabia le daba es que por más que lo intentara no podría odiarlo.

¡Joder! ¿Cómo alguien podría tenerle miedo a semejante diversión? ¿Por qué precisamente _ella_ odiaba _eso_ que él tanto amaba? ¡Mierda! ¡Basta! Tenía que alejar ese absurdo miedo de Hermione. Lograr que ella disfrutase el volar, tanto como él.

Y no lo pensó. Simplemente lo hizo.

La besó.

Tomó sus labios con ternura, con devoción y con algo de picardía, después de todo ser el hijo de James Potter tenía que dejar alguna huella.

Ella se turbó al principio, pero luego correspondió al beso del chico de orbes verdes. Tenía miedo sí. Terror. Pánico. Horror. No obstante, aquel beso la había hecho olvidar el lugar y el momento en donde se encontraba. Lo único que podía sentir y saber era que Harry la besaba. Harry sujetando fuertemente su cintura y acariciando su mejilla arrebolada.

« ¡Oh, no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡NO!» pensó al sentir que sus bocas se separaban. No quería que se separara de sí. No. El miedo volvía invadirla. Mierda. Joder. Y rápidamente iba percatándose de cuál era el lugar y el momento en que se encontraban.

«Escoba… volar» Mierda. No. No. No, no y no.

― Esta me la pagas, Harry Potter. ― gimió antes de tomar por las solapas al moreno y besarlo.

Sí, besarlo, pero no con ternura. No. Tenía rabia, tenía miedo y tenía ganas de matarlo. Sin embargo era mejor besarlo y hacerle saber lo furiosa que estaba con él.

Furiosa por convencerla, por ser incapaz de negársele, por preferir ir con él antes que pasar una tarde tranquila en los confines de la biblioteca, porque la besaba, porque la turbaba y después simplemente la soltaba. Obligándola. Empujándola. Incitándola a que continuase con el beso, para que olvidase que estaba volando.

Siempre era lo mismo. Él la besaba primero y después sonreía de aquella maldita forma que claramente la invitaba a continuar la situación. Y ella lo hacía, porque muy en el fondo le gustaba aquel juego.

Después de todo se había acostumbrado. Pero… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Llevaban casi cinco años- cuatro años, tres meses y siete días para ser exactos.- en aquel embrollo, en aquel lío y ella se sentía feliz, completa e irremediablemente satisfecha.

Pese a que el insistiese en que ella perdiera su miedo a volar.

Y quitando eso. Él se sentía de igual forma con aquella relación.

Continuó besándolo. No dejaría de hacerlo hasta que la bajara de esa endemoniada escoba. Y por la sonrisa que veía en su rostro presentía que no sería muy pronto.

Maldito, Harry Potter.

A pesar de esa situación de _volar_. Ambos eran felices juntos.

Y verdaderamente eso era lo único que debía importarles.


End file.
